Am I Ugly?
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: [Fluffy/Humor/SasuSaku] After being constantly rejected by Sasuke, Sakura begins to wonder if it's her looks that's causing it. "Ne, Ino, am I ugly?" "N-nani?"


**A/N: I somehow had managed to do this whole thing on my iPod, during 3 in the morning, and had somehow managed to avoid getting caught by my parents! - ' Sigh..no matter how much I loathe typing stories on my iPod, I have no choice... *tumble weed blows by randomly***

**Disclaimer: If I did, then I would have Sasuke stay and cute, pink/black haired little SasuSaku kids would be running around with NaruHina's kids...**

**Me: Now if you'll excuse me. *goes off to listen to Mirajane's theme and cry***

**Ino: Please excuse her. She's been low on sleep lately... -_-'**

**Edit (8/21/13): I was bored, so I decided to revise and edit this a couple of times. Hope you enjoy! OwO~ (Stupid horizontal line tool *shakes fist*)**

**Note (8/22/13): OMG! OVER 1900+ VIEWS!? I DIDN'T THINK YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE IT SO MUCH! ARIGATOU! ;A; Please, keep supporting me!**

* * *

**_Am I Ugly?_**

"Ne, Ino, am I ugly?"

"N-nani?!"

Sakura and Ino are currently in Ino's flower shop 'cause Sakura was simply bored and it was Ino's day off. As they began to discuss about random topics going from clothes to boys courtesy of Ino, Sakura's thoughts began to stray and wonder if her current look was beautiful or ugly. Ino was caught surprised and dumbfounded because she was abruptly interrupted while she was talking and also because Sakura was never the type to ask that. She knew her long enough to know that...

"Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"AM. I. UGLY?" she repeating while saying it very slowly and emphasizing it like she was teaching a pre-schooler.

"No... Why...?" she replied, perplexed to this unusual string of events. That sad tone did not fit her pink-haired best friend at all, she thought. Concern and puzzlement etched their way into the blonde's aqua orbs as she saw her best friend's eyes dimmed, losing its usual shine and and cheeriness.

"Well, other girls call me ugly, you sometimes call me ugly, and even some of the people we have to escort call me ugly and now I'm starting to doubt myself..." she said with gloomy and dull eyes. Her head drooped, her shoulders copying her head's actions and slumped down as well. Sinking further into her seat, the pinknette exhaled a great sigh.

"Sakura, you know I only call you that in a **_FRIENDLY_ **way, I don't really mean it. And who cares what goes on inside of those freakin' people's brains that we have to escort, but they have to be pretty dumb to call _you_ ugly! And other people call you that probably out of jealously. I mean, have you even seen the predator glares Sasuke's fangirls always give you when you're not looking!?" Ino asked, throwing her hands and arms straight up to the air, startling Sakura a bit. The blonde's eyes widened a bit and she rested her arms besides her. Clearing her throat, she pretended that she did not just do _anything_ at all and continued, "Well overall, what I mean is, is that you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever met! Just ask Ten-chan or Hina-chan and they'll say the same thing too!" she exclaimed, trying to console Sakura affectionately. I mean who **_WOULDN'T_ **fall for a girl with beautiful, luscious pink locks and those viridian, emerald eyes that shine with so much innocence but can be fiery at times.

She put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Now, why the sudden question? You know people look up to you, not because you are Tsunade's apprentice, but also because you are you. Not to mention you have helped the village in many ways possible!" True, it would take Ino at least a few hours just to come up with a whole list of reasons. She swore, there was enough reasons to write a biography about her! Imagine her future now!

"Well, Sasuke-kun doesn't think so..." Sakura muttered miserably, crossing her arms across her stomach and slumped even more. Ino did an anime-fall with an array of sweat-drops.

"So all this time you were worried about how you look... in front of _**him**_!?" Ino exclaimed in huge disbelief. She stared incredulously, not noticing the scared girl in front of her was cowering slowly away from her, trying to push her back into her chair.

Sakura nodded slowly in fear while sensing Ino's dangerously, raising aura. The poor girl was just so freakin' sick of being rejected all the freakin' time! So, she began on wondering if it was because of her looks, or her fiery temper, or the cheerfulness she displayed. Other possible choices could be her hair or the exact same red dress she wore every single day. Maybe it was because of all the crazy friends she hangs out with *cough**Ino**cough*...

Ino jaw-dropped at her. "Give me back the time I wasted and the moving speech that I wasted!" she yelled while taking Sakura by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth. Poor Sakura looked like she was on the verge of fainting soon from all the dizziness.

_'She seriously needs to stop watching all those dramas and soap operas!'_ The pinknette screamed mentally, getting even more swirly-eyed every second.

Ino stopped shaking her as she saw someone standing behind Sakura. She gasped and just gaped at him while letting go of Sakura, but keeping the same awkward position. The position that makes her look like she was about to strangle someone into a giraffe.

Poor Sakura was still dizzy and tending to her poor head. "Owwwww... Why'd you do that for?" she whined. As soon as she regained her consciousness and eyesight back, she looked up to Ino, wondering why she was so silent all of a sudden.

Ino, in return, just lifted a shaky finger pointing behind Sakura and managaed to softly stutter out, "B-behind you..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and showed a perplexed face, but she still complied. So, she stood up and turn her head ever so slowly.

Viridian meets Onyx...

She stifled a surprised sounding yelp, but had managed to jump 3 feet into the air. She would have expected a customer or Naruto or somebody totally random like... err... Kakashi! But she never would have expected to find **_SASUKE_ **in a flower shop, 'cause he never did like being in the same place as Ino nor has he ever shown any interest in flowers before. Anyways...

There was Sasuke there looking very amused at the sight in front of him. It looked like he was there for a while now. Judging by the faces of shock he was receiving, they act like he had put on a bunny suit and throwing throwing easter eggs everywhere.

Sakura was looking quite flushed and was looking at anything else but him. Ino, being the sneaky matchmaker that she was, silently retreated to the back door behind the cash register and was now peeking through it, giving the two some alone time, but also eavesdropping. Eavesdropping and matchmaking were one of Ino's favorite hobbies and past times. She became addicted ever since she saw a tv drama about a group of friends trying to set up two of their members, who had secret crushes on each other. After watching all 5 seasons - each included more than 30 episodes -, she decided to do the same. As of now, she has made it a goal to set up a certain brunette with buns and another brunette with the Byakugan, a shy heiress and a hyperactive blonde - who was like a female Ino, she sadly noticed. - , and finally a certain pinknette and a raven-haired prodigy. And what about Ino's guy? That is a certain lazy ass, genius, who's not in this story. Anyways, back to the story...

"Um... Um... Uh... Errr... What are you doing here?" Sakura started off timidly, afraid that he had heard their previous conversation. She was now wearing a blush that rivaled Hinata's and playing with her dress hem anxiously. Her heart was now beating real fast like a drum. Heat flowed up to her cheeks, making her resemble that of cherries. Her head bent low with her viridian eyes finding the ground tiles more interesting. _'Hmm... Lilac...'_ she noted, side-tracked for a moment.

"Hn..." he 'hn-ed' with a deadpanned tone but his eyes clearly showed his amusement and slight curiosity.

"Did you happen to hear any bits of our conversation just now?" she asked, now being slightly suspicious. Her viridian orbs narrowed, surprising all three people in the room. Narrowing her eyes at _him_ was a feat that she would never think of doing, and here she was, accomplishing it with sweat at all.

Ino was clearly enjoying this as well, seeing how she just '_magically_' summoned a video camera and recording this moment. _'Hehe. Perfect blackmailing material!' _she cackled mischievously but also sounding quite evil as well. _'This will be a special moment everyone deserves to remember!'_ she stated, snickering quietly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." he simply replied with hands in his pockets. Although, his response seems to have infuriate Sakura rather than relieving her.

"Well, did you!?" she said, her voice began to raise. He just said nothing but was smirking on the inside. It was fun to infuriate her.

"Hn."

She stomped her foot in frustration, huffing. Why _DID_ she have a crush on the most arrogant, cold-hearted, handsome, emo, no.1 ninja of the academy again? Ohh... right... his freakin' popularity and that damn outer hotness that Kami-sama had graced him with... She attempted a glare at the floor due to stress, which is pretty much failing...

'_Uggghhh...Why couldn't I have a crush on Neji or Kiba or even Naruto!?' she inwardly screamed. 'Oh yea, cause Ten-chan and Hina-chan both have crushes on them... Well except for Kiba...'_

'_**You know, Kiba's kind of cute *nudge nudge*...~ And I just wuv (love) Akamaru!~' **Inner-Sakura squealed._

'_You shut up!' Sakura snapped. 'Uggghh...Why __**ARE**__ you my inner again?'_

'_**Hey, watch your mouth! By the way, he's been looking at you for a while now. Have fun!~'**_

And with that, Inner went to the realm of other Inners, leaving Sakura to return to reality. Sasuke was curiously watching and wondering why she was so silent and making weird faces. He quirked a perfect ebony eyebrow.

Ino, on the other hand was irritated. So irritated that you could see some steam coming out of her ears. _'Come on! Somebody **FREAKIN**' SAY SOMETHING! I'm not going to have a silent video of these two, I want **DIALOGUE** and I want it **NOW**!' _she mentally screamed. Good thing she screamed mentally or else everyone would be in the hospital because of Ino's special 'Earth-Shattering' Shriek.

During the middle of Ino's 'mental rant', Sasuke started, "Sakura..."

"H-hai?" she squealed, resembling a cute mouse. Hearing his after 3 silent minutes made her squeeze her dress hem tightly.

"Close your eyes."

She complied, nodding her head and felt something swift brush across on her cheek. She opened her eyes to stare into his onyx ones. She couldn't believe it! She was actually being _KISSED_ by_ THE UCHIHA SASUKE_! Well, not mouth-to-mouth, but it still counts right...? Ino silently squealed inwardly, pumping a fist into the air. _'SUCCESS!'_

As they stared into each other's eyes, Sasuke whispered, "You're not ugly, but a rare flower..." He wanted to face-palm himself for not coming up with something better and less cheesier.

And with that, he vanished in smoke, leaving Sakura perplexed, ecstatic, and astonished. She looked at the glass entrance door of the shop and saw her reflection. She gasped lightly because in her hair were two flowers tucked in it.

One cherry blossom...

And the other, a **RED** rose...

She smiled slightly and mused out loud, "Hmm...On second thought, maybe I'm fine just the way I am." She continued to stare out the door a little longer, lost in her thoughts.

Ino was inwardly squealing in joy and victory. _'OMG! I'M SOOOOO GOING TO TELL TEN-CHAN AND HINA-CHAN ABOUT THIS!'_ She then retreated to her room and escaped out the window to Hinata's house, leaving Sakura in solitude at the now empty shop... "I can hear the wedding bells already!~" Ino sang out as she skipped on the road to Hinata's house...

Sasuke was currently walking through the training grounds, smirking, thinking over the events that had just happened.

First off, he originally harbored some feelings for Sakura, but was too chicken to tell. So he planned on telling her today, but giving her a kiss on the cheek and flowers was better than his idea. He smirked victoriously, pleased with today's events. Now, if only he could rub it into the Dobe's face... Too bad he's already moved onto a certain Hyuga heiress...

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: This idea came to me when I was wondering myself if my hairstyle was ugly.. Lol...**

**I had also originally planned for Sasuke to be kissing her on the mouth, but thought against it cause they are still innocent kids right now! By the way, the timing should be between episode 101 and 102 of pre-Shippuden, cause I really did love those Team 7 moments! TT~TT**

**How Sasuke got the flowers might as well remain a mystery to us all...But then again, he DID go inside a FLOWER SHOP... Lol**

**I think I did horrible when I made Sasuke say, _"You're not ugly, but a rare flower..." _... Was that cheesy, or is it just me? O.o**

**You know the routine: Review and Fav! (Don't follow 'cause it's already complete! I sometimes dislike it when people followed already finished stories... Like seriously, can't you see the word '_complete_' next to the story summary?)**


End file.
